conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Exgot
Introduction This language is a language that had evolved from its ancenstor language Natraden. The name derived from the Natraden word for Mode: Ëxgurz. This has lead to become the name of the language as well as the word for Language in itself. As Natraden evolved, the word order quickly changed to SVO as well as dropping case declension. Verbs and adjectives began to inflect more and the genders were deemed unnecessary. All articles excluding the definite article were deemed unnecessary and the definite article became a noun declension. +x = Footnote: Something +1 +1 Footnote Phonetics Each letter and few digraphs have their own distinct sound. This may differed whether they are word-initial or final. Below is the table for all the letters alongside a few digraphs according to the IPA . Everything below is in the alphabet excluding the ß, digraphs and stressed vowels. Everything in brackets are optional. Phonetic Rules *When R''' proceeds an unaccented or stressed vowel, it makes the sound /w/ unless it proceeds '''U/'Ù' where in which case makes the sound /ɒ/ **This doesn't apply to Y'''/Ỳ''' **This doesn't apply across different words in a compound word **This doesn't apply after double vowels: ***'AAR' makes the sound /a:ɾ/ *Double letters make a lengthened sound **This doesn't apply to GG **Two stressed vowels cannot occur in one word, let alone next to each other ***This can happen in compound words however **Two already elongated letters cannot proceed one another ***Preferably ẞ''' *Ŋ''' can become /ɑ̃/ when used in the following formations: **'V'''owel '''C'onsonant N'othing **'VŋC ***'This actually makes the vowel before it nasal as opposed to /a/. **'CŋN' **'CŋC' *An voiced sound followed by its unvoiced counterpart, the unvoiced sound is used **This doesn't apply across different words in a compound word **This can apply to non-counterparts ***'B' makes the sound /p/ when preceding the letter T'. ****Although they aren't counterparts, they are both plosive consonants *The difference between 'Ä and ÄÄ is that in the single letter, the elongation is optional. *'E' does not make the /ə/ but the /ɛ/ at the end of a word if a vowel directly precedes it. *If any of these vowels preceding E''' make a different sound: **'''I /j/ **'O' /w/ **'U' /w/ Word Order This has remained fairly intact in evolution, There is a noticeable change from SOV to SVO. #Subject #(Auxiliary) Verb #Object #Indirect Object #Other Information #Preposition #Locative/Lative Object #Seperable Part of a Seperable Verb #Participle #Infinitive auxiliary verb is used These are split into groups according to their purpose. *The group consisting of 1, 2, 3 & 4 is called Basic Sentence *The group consisting of 6 & 7 is called Prepositional Sentence *The group consisting of 5 and its components is called Descriptive Sentence *The group consisting of 8, 9 & 10 is called Auxiliary Sentence These groups provide blocks in which to invert. This happens (similar to german) when a block other than Basic or Auxiliary Sentence start the sentence. Then the verb and subject switch places and the move takes place. Here is the inversion using the Prepositional Sentence: #Preposition #Locative/Lative Object #(Auxiliary) Verb #Subject #Object #Indirect Object #Other Information #Seperable Part of a Seperable Verb #Participle #Infinitive auxiliary verb is used '''''Inversion is normally used to provide emphasis. The emphasis above is the preposition. Verb Conjugation During evolution, the language developed the use of person and number in conjugation. This was for the purpose that in rapid speech, the pronoun could be omitted. All verbs end in en and only one of them is irregular. The continuous aspect uses the same conjugation as the simple aspect and the subjunctive mood uses the same conjugation as the indicative. The perfect aspect uses the auxiliary verb to have: helben. The structural and auxiliary forms of to be and to have were removed and used the same verb for both. Below is the conjugation of the verb to be; the only irregular verb. To Be +1 Normal Conjugation is underlined Regular Verbs Regular verbs are all the verbs except to be. They are conjugated as follows: To Have +1 Normal Conjugation is underlined Negative Verbs To make a verb negative, you add the prefix Nää(ṿ)-'''. '''Ivé näähelbé äs I don't have it Uva nääbehelben äs? Don't you have it? Passive Verbs This is done by the use of the verb to get, exeden 'as an auxiliary verb used with the past participle. 'Äs exed geljaadet It is loaded or more literally It gets loaded. Aspects As stated before, the continuous is merged with the simple aspect and the perfect tense uses the auxiliary verb helben. However, for emphasis that the aspect is continuous, one can use the verb älwen followed by the past participle. Seperable Verbs and Verbs with Prefixes The seperable part of seperable verbs, when conjugated, is the third last part in the word order. This means that the seperable part has to go an the end of a phrase before participles. Verbs with prefixes conjugated normal then the prefix is added. For example: R-ljaaden To reload Ivò r-ljaadé I reload Äs exed r-geljaadet It is reloaded Personal Pronouns These are the only words besides adjectives that change with the case. And a quick note, if you don't know the gender and you are speaking in third person, you use the word for it. In English, this may be offensive but in Exgot (like Natraden) it is quite normal. +1 Everything in this row is treated as an infinitive adjective +2 The above doesn't apply to the 0th person. Definiteness & Pluralisation Definiteness is defined with a suffix and is tied in with the pluralisation. The indefinite suffix does not exist but can be specific if you specify the quantity as one. Stressed vowels are changed in exactly the same way as their unstressed counterparts and results in the stress being lost. Double letters are treated as single letters with the exception of GG. Adjectives Adjectives decline to case and number. The only way to describe a noun's case is through its descriptor (or word order) and all adjectives come before the noun. All adjectives are regular and their infinite forms always end in e'. Below is the declension of the word ''Exgotian: '''Exgùrze. Example Phrase Exgùrzes Wženntet The Exgotian language Ivò''' wženné exgùrz''är'' Wženntet''' I speak the exgotian language Comparative and Superlative To create these adjectives, you take the infinitive and add the suffixes ere and este respectively. güle - green gülere - greener güleste - greenest Adjectival Verbs To create adjectival verbs, you take the infinitive, change the en to ën and add a suffix: sploozen - to burst sploozënde - bursting sploozënne '- ''bursted Possession To show something is possessed by another, the possessor gains the suffix '''-s: Mànntets Fŋmme The man's wife For personal possession, refer to the genetive personal pronouns . "Articles" Articles don't properly exist in Exgot but more rather exist in different parts of speech. Here are a list of "articles": *'ett' Number **Means a'' or ''an **Literally means one **The "article doesn't have to be used ***'Mànna' and ett Mànna both mean the same thing ****The only difference is that ett Mànna is specific that there's one *'älwënde 'Adjective **Means some **Literally means being *'nääṿälwënde 'Adjective **Means no ***As in no cars **Literally means not being Numerical System List Marking Marking stayed the same. The dot is used to group digits and the Flek (`) '''as the decimal point. Sample Number ''383.353.326.487`2'' '''Cià Tyße i ïtstcia Milljààren, cià Tyße i pènctcia Milljèwonär, cià Tyße i žrastšrep Tysëntte, wòq Tyße i ïtstsep flek žraa.